Last concert
by BabyKaces
Summary: HIlary,Kai,and Tyson are leaving a concert and are being stalked by someone!
1. Chapter 1

The characters don't belong to me but the story does!! So enjoy!!

 Last Halloween 

On a cold autumn night Kai , Hilary and Tyson were walking home barely leaving a concert that had our ears hearing a beep every 10 seconds. While we were walking home we started chatting about how awesome it was.

"Dudes that concert was so hardcore!!" Hilary said while jumping around them.

"Hahahaha!! I can see that you had way too much coffee just to pull it through the end!!" said Tyson with a big grin on his face.

"Yea, Tyson's right. You had way to much coffee!!" said Kai.

"You couldn't even stand still!!" said Kai trying to me stand still while trying not to laugh at the same time.

"HEY!!" Hilary said with a pout on my face.

"You guys don't know how long I worked to buy those tickets!!"

"Aww don't get upset" said Tyson trying to make me feel better.

While this was happening Kai was really quiet.Hilary knowing that this wasn't like him got really worried so Hilary asked him what's wrong.

"I get these feelings that were being stalked by someone!" said Kai with fear in his voice.

"Every time I turn I see a figure under every tree"

Tyson heard what Kai had told Hilary and got him really freaked out. We all stopped talking just trying to listen for any sound.

Out of nowhere a huge gust of wind blew our way making a moaning sound "OOOOOOOO" making us all jump. After hearing the wind we started hearing other noises. Five minutes had passed and started hearing footsteps a few away from us. While we were increasing our walking the foot steps kept getting closer and closer. We were all getting freaked out so we all decided that the only way to stop the person was to make a run for it.

"Kai, Tyson!" Hilary whispered but with so much fright that my voice was trembling.

"Yea?" they both said at the same time trying to stop the fright to be heard in their voice.

"Let's try and make a run for it. My house isn't that faraway."Hilary said.

"Ok but we have to act casual, ok, or he'll know that we're up to something! On the count of THREE, OK?" said Kai in a small quiet voice.

We all nodded our heads, so we started to walk like as if he wasn't there. Within the five minutes we were walking, the streets were very silent and all you could hear were our steps and that of the person behind us "THUMP, THUMP, THUMP" our shoes stomping on the pavement floor. Hilary saw that Kai pulled his arm in front of him getting ready to count to three, signaling for us to get ready. His fingers started and our eyes were only on his hand so the chase has begun counting ONE! TWO! THREE! And we ran with all our strength.

We were running like three scared rabbits from a hunter. We knew that deep down that one of us would not survive. We were running through many allies that if felt like a maze. Our hearts were breathing like a drum that won't lose any beat. The winds blowing against us, sounding like a moan like as if someone had gotten hurt. We all could hear the foot steps of the person who keeps the same speed with ours. Hilary saw a door open that looked it was safe enough for us to go into. Hilary tapped Kai's and Tyson's shoulders trying to get their attention. They turned their heads and Hilary just pointed to the door. They both nodded and ran inside but what we didn't know is that it was very dark. Hilary could barely see what was right in front of her but Hilary got this uncanny feeling that this would be our last moment together. We each found a place to hide trying to not to make a sound.

We heard the door open hearing the creek going "**ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**" and then "**BOOM**!" Hilary got startled which made me so "EEP!" Hilary felt two arms grabbing her over her mouth, the other circling her waist. Hilary was struggling to get out of the persons grip but he just told her this…………………………………………………………………

"Stop struggling your making to much noise' said Tyson which to Hilary's relief that it was him.

Hilary took a hard grip on his wrist to move it. I whispered……………………………………

"What the HELL! Don't do that again!" Hilary said while punching him on the arm. That single sound made the stalkers feet stop right in front of were we were hiding…………….

Kai was still hiding somewhere in the building but he could hear our screams knowing that he has lost his bests' friends. His heart racing with every scream and plea that echoed through the building making it seems that it was all a nightmare…………….

Hilary and Tyson could hear his breath coming closer and closer then with a force the man got a hold of her and Tyson trying to separate us which he succeeded. He pushed Tyson against the wall trying to knock him out his eyes looked as if that simple push wasn't enough. His expression looked as if he could not satisfy is thirst for pain, Tyson had some how seemed unconscious fooling the man. While the man was staring at Hilary with those bottomless and dark eyes he reached in side his pocket taking out what seemed like to be a razor……………………..

**Haha what shall happen next!! Wont post any new chapters till I get some reviews!! Don't be afraid to post what u want to happen next!! Give me some ideas!!**


	2. Chapter 2

The man kept getting closer and closer by the second probably thinking about many ways to make me suffer in agony

The man kept getting closer and closer by the second probably thinking about many ways to make Hilary suffer in agony. Hilary could see herself in his eyes, her expression like a deer staring at the head light of a car not making a move just waiting to see what happens next. Hilary could see movement from the back of the man but her mind could only register that Hilary was going to die.

Kai moved very quietly trying not to let the man notice him that he truly wasn't unconscious, he could see that Hilary was stricken with fright but in his mind he knew he had to do something. He took small yet large steps towards the man trying not to make him hear him while kai approached him from the back. Hilary saw Kai approach the man through the back and Hilary also saw him signaling not to move and to not look at him. Hilary answered him with a small nod letting him know that she was ready to move out of the way. People a few blocks away heard a scream but thought that it was just one of those Halloween props to scare little children. But what happened that Halloween night two teenagers died but one only survived. Till this day Tyson is the only one that survived but has not spoken of that night.


End file.
